His Last Words
by Millythe96
Summary: Harry Potter a teenaged single father and his friends decide to move away from the sad memories and move to a small little town called Forks and meet a boy who looks like his lost lover Cedric from two years ago. Warning Harry/Cedric Slash. Mpreg. Also known as Moments by FayeLovesReading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry Potter held his daughter for the first time. Harry went through her soft curls as the baby cuddled with he father. Harry hasn't felt so peaceful for a long time. Looking at Lillie made Harry look at the past, war and death.

During that time Sirius smiled as he ran around Hogwarts like a mad man yelling that he was free and he was now a god-grandfather. As Ron was mourning with his last family he had left Arthur and Hermione found out by Oblitviating her parents she will regret it for the rest of her life.

Few Years Later…

As the summer went by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius lived at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione slammed the front door, "I want to get out of here!" Hermione shouted as Harry came running from upstairs, "Be quiet! Someone is trying to sleep!" Harry whispered harshly and before Hermione could say sorry the child started to cry. Harry groaned as he gave Hermione a harsh look.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, "Is it the neighbors because we can get the muggle police." Hermione smiled, "No but I feel we need to… move out of the country." Ron looked at Hermione oddly, "Why?"

"I hate it here! Full of depressing memories!"

"Why is Hermione upset?" Harry asked as he came downstairs with Lillie in his arms,

"Hermione hates it here and want to move out to America of the United States."

"Why?" Harry asked awhile he was cuddling his sleepy daughter, "Harry, have you ever thought that your fame isn't healthy for Lillie? I mean look at this place!"

"I heard that Hermione Black!" Sirius yelled. After the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione found out that her parents had another daughter named Hermione. It really hurt her. Sirius offered to adopt her which Hermione knew it was a good idea to, so know Hermione didn't have to worry much about Death Eaters since her adoptive father is a pure-blood.

"Well I have 'Mione. But Lupin and Tonks are here and we can't just leave them!" Hermione sighed, "You know they can come with us! I heard that at Seattle, Washington the state that the corner right by Canada and Alaska? There is a Ministry of Magic also but it's more relaxed than here."

"Well and Mooney will have the wood. I heard with the volcanoes there are lot of trees so Lupin can go somewhere during full moon with all of those trees." Ron said.

"So how about you Harry, Lillie, are you up to it?" Ron asked. Harry thought for a moment. It would be nice for Teddy and Lillie to have a safer environment than here where Dumbledore is taking over control of the whole Ministry, "Well,' Harry stopped, "Fine, but Hermione you know we have to go to a muggle high school if we do we are still seventeen." Hermione yelped for joy, "Oh, Ron! You can go to a muggle school!" Ron smiled, "I suppose I talk to dad about it. He kind of wants to get away from sad memories so I suppose this can work!"

That next day Harry woke up extra early and went to Diagon Alley with Lillie. Tomorrow is going to be her third birthday. Harry couldn't almost believe that she was turning three. Harry wanted to make this special. After all it was going to be her last time at U.K till she gets her Hogwarts letter.

At Harry's fifth year almost a few hours before Lillie was born Voldemort broke into Hogwarts and killed almost hundreds of innocent of people. Harry was surprised he made it out alive. Once he killed Voldemort with his own wand, Harry had his first contraction. A day later Lillie was born, she looked just like her other father. Her brown curly hair which was messy like Harry's and her big blue innocent eyes that she inherited from her other father but has the shape of Harry eyes. Harry never talked about Lillie's other father. He never wanted to he didn't wanted to go through the memories again it hurt Harry to talk about Ced…Cedric.

"Dada," the little girl pointed at a small white kitten, Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, "Look at the kitty Lils it's looking at you."

"Kitty!" Harry laughed as he ran after his daughter from the pet store, "Lillie, come back here!"

"Kitty!" Harry smiled to Sirius, "Do you think I have to get that thing. I mean really I'm saving money for college!" Sirius laughed, "Well she's really bonded to that thing, I sure that cat won't mind coming to America with us?" Harry nodded and bought the cat (with his money that he wants to save for Lillie's college) and named it Snow but Lillie called it kitty so Harry called it 'The Cat'.

Harry went home watching his daughter play with 'The Cat'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: PLEASE READ! Okay so Harry became pregnant around beginning of June and nine months later is February and Ron and Hermione birthday is around March so they are sixteen and Harry is seventeen and Lily is now two years old. And I think Lily is too common every time Harry has a daughter so I just spelled it different also it will say more about that later in the story. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it **

Alec McDowell-thank you for telling me about the ages its all good now I changed a few things to make it make sense! Thanks again!

Chapter Two

_After hours, of the pain of contractions and pushing Harry finally hears his daughter first cry, "Congratulations Mr. Potter you have a baby girl!" cried Poppy. Harry was bawling with tears, "Cc…can I hold her?" _

"_Of course you can! Mr. Potter she we weights six pounds and five ounces which is small but she is very healthy." The tiny baby cried it's lungs out, "Shh, daddy's here, shh." Harry whispered softly. "Mr. Potter you have visitors, do you want to see them?"_

"_Yes please." Harry smiled_

"_Oh, Harry she's beautiful!" Hermione cried, "What are you going to name her?" Harry smiled down at the baby, "Well I was thinking Lily but Ced" Harry gulped he couldn't dare say his name, "Cedric's mum name is Minnie so I was thinking about Lily but with the 'ie' in the end." Hermione had tears, "Oh Harry that's wonderful!"_

_After Sirius, Ron, and Hermione left Harry held his little girl Lillie was holding his figure Harry kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Lillie Jean Diggory-Potter." _

_As he looked into her blue eyes Harry was in his fourth year again looking at Cedric's eyes, _

"_Harry, Love, you go you saved my life," Harry looked at his lover, "Ced, we can do it together," Cedric nod, "Fine," Harry started to count, "One, Two, Three!"_

_Cedric and Harry both made it to a graveyard, "It a portkey," Cedric awed, Harry's scar ached piercing through his head, "Harry is it your nightmare you've been having." Cedric cried to Harry. _

_Harry nodded with tears, "Cedric go to the trophy! Now! Leave! Or you'll die!"_

"_No! I'm not leaving you Harry!" _

"_Wormtail kill that boy!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Cedric! NOOOO!" _

"Harry! Harry!" Harry woke up from hearing his god-fathers voice, "Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked softly. Harry could feel sweat coming down through his body. Of course Harry wasn't okay he had tears from crying in his sleep,

"I'm fine," Harry lied smoothly. Harry peaked through his daughter's bedroom's door seeing that she was still in her crib asleep. Harry grinned as he was stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead, "Happy Birthday sweetheart." Harry whispered.

After Harry took a short shower he and Hermione made pancakes and pumpkin juice for the birthday girl. "Man, two years Harry can't believe it! She's getting to old for me!" Harry chuckled, "I know but she's still always going to be my little girl no matter how old she is. But don't say you're getting old yet! You and Ron are not even married yet!"

Hermione blushed, "Or engaged yet! I haven't turned seventeen yet nor has Ron!" Harry smiled, "I know I was only teasing you!"

"How about you Harry are you looking at any one?" Hermione asked quickly. She knew it was hard for Harry to let Cedric go right after having Lillie but Harry never wanted anyone else but Cedric,

"No not since…" Harry sighed,

"It's alright Harry, you don't have to." Harry gave her a weak grin, "Thanks 'Mione,"

Within a minute later Lillie started to cry. Harry turned to Hermione, "Well I better get the birthday girl," Harry ran up to his daughter room, "Dada! Kitty!" Harry grinned, "Kitty is eating. Do want to eat?" the little girl nodded happily and clapped her hands. To Harry this little girl was the only reason why he got up in the mornings knowing he had Cedric in her. He won't even know what he'll do when she's gone off to Hogwarts.

Hermione told her he can make him pregnant again with a potion of Cedric's DNA. Harry wasn't quiet sure about that but it would be nice for Lillie to have a siblings. But Harry wasn't quiet sure.

Harry sat Lillie down on her highchair, "Lillie, how old are you today?" Ron asked to his god-daughter as he sat cut up pancakes down and a sippy cup full of pumpkin juice. Lillie giggled pulling out one figure, "One!" Lillie said eagerly, Ron chuckled, "No! Your two now!"

"No Ukle Ronny, me no too!" Harry chuckled, "Lillie, guess what?"

"Huh," the little girl said drooling with sticky syrup all over her face, "We're moving to America!" Harry said trying to get Lillie excited for a new big event in her life, "'America?"

"Yes Lillie, America and we be in a new big house and everything! Teddy is coming too!" Teddy and Lillie were only about four months apart. Tonks and Lupin got married during Harry's forth year secretly and announced that they were married just shortly after Harry found out he was having Lillie. Teddy and Lillie were best friends which made Harry glad to know his daughter has a friend a real friend not the Boy-Who-Lived-Daughter's fake friend.

"Oh! That's dad I hear him knocking the door!" cried Harry to Ron.

"Hello Harry how is my wonderful granddaughter?" Arthur said with a grin on his face. When Ron's entire family died Arthur adopted Harry as his own. Harry kept his same last name Potter, "She's at the highchair eating away with those pancakes!" Arthur laughed, "Molly would've been so proud of you Harry. Lillie is lucky to have a dad like you."

Harry tried to not to tear up, "Sometimes I don't feel that way. She's the reason why I wake up in the morning." Arthur gave Harry a hug, "Don't worry son once we go to Washington we can have happier memories to look back to." Harry nodded, "Thank you Arthur, for helping me."

"What's family for?"

"GANPA!" Lillie ran to her grandfather, "Oh my, Lillie you a sticky mess. I think you need a bath!" Arthur chuckled. Lillie hands were full of syrup and pumpkin juice, "I take her Mr. Weasley," Hermione volunteered, "Hermione how many times do I have to tell you call me Arthur, please."

Hermione had an apologetic smile, "Yes sorry just a bad habit,"

After Lillie was done with her bath she opened her presents. Hermione and Ron gave Lillie bunch of muggle books and puzzles, Arthur gave Lillie some candy which Harry was going to hide those or else Lillie will have a sugar rush and Sirius gave Lillie a flying broom for toddlers and Lillie loves chasing Kitty or 'The Cat' Harry calls it with the flying broom and Harry gave Lillie a training wand.

Harry smiled at his daughter as she's playing with Hermione with her new puzzle giggling and clapping her hands every time she got her puzzle in the right place (by Hermione's help of course).

After Lillie was done Harry put Lillie down for her afternoon nap.

"Okay so dad, have you found a job at Seattle yet?" Ron asked his father as the family gathered around about their moving plans, "Yes I did! It's wonderful actually they need a new Muggle History Professor at a magical school but it only goes to when your five to eleven so you can learn at a muggle school."

Harry smiled, "Well that great for Lillie she can learn at age five and when she's eleven she can go to Hogwarts."

"But what about Dumbledore?" asked Ron, "I thought you had a fight with him?" Harry shrugged, "Look just because I disagree with some chooses he made doesn't mean I'm not letting my daughter go to Hogwarts. Besides I assure you as old he is he's not going to live within the next five years."

"I agree with Harry." Arthur said, "Lillie deserves to go to a school she was born in. By the way how is Snape doing?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Blimey as ever! But he does somehow start liking children now after the Battle of Hogwarts. I think after seeing Lillie he changed."

Harry became red, "Well at lease he's alive after being bitten by that snake! The Healer says by eight years he'll become blind and sooner stop walking."

As the group started to talk Lupin, Teddy and his wife Tonks came in, "Okay so I found out that there are vampires in America but different kinds. Instead of burning into the sunlight they well… they glow and they eye color change by what they drink out of."

Hermione gasped, "Oh! I remember reading about them! You can also change them back into humans or what ever they were before by a certain kind of potion!" Tonks laughed as her hair turned pink, "Really that great!"

Teddy came up to Harry, "Wanna play, Lillie!" the boy cried in his most innocent voice, "Lillie is taking a nap right now so maybe when she wakes up, okay?" they boy nods and start playing with his Hogwarts Train Set, "Well," Arthur begin, "It's looks like we're going to America!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry woke up with tears again from his nightmare he had about two years and eight months ago about his soul mate dying. Harry opened his eyes hearing Lillie talking, "Where dada?"

"He's asleep, Lillie you need to pack your toys so you can go to America!" Tonks cooed to the toddler. Harry opened the door seeing Lillie just in her diaper running to her room, "Oh, Harry! Thank God you're awake! Lillie is…"

"It's okay Tonks I got it." Tonks's gave Harry an apologetic smile and went to find Teddy.

"Hey Lils why are you sad?" Harry asked as he sat on Lillie's rocking chair. Lillie climbed and laid her head on Harry's chest, "Me staying, me no leave me stay!" Lillie cried. Harry went through her curls, "Lillie don't you want to see Teddy?" the toddler nodded softly. Harry notice that she was rubbing her eyes drippy, "Are you tired?" Harry asked softly, "Yes, daddy."

As Harry held Lillie with one arm trying to get her back to sleep with Lillie sucking her pacifier Harry used his wand to put Lillie clothing and toys into a box. Harry was glad he was legal age to do this. When Lillie was born it was almost impossible for Harry, luckily he had Hermione and Arthur to help him out then.

When Harry was done the Potter's and Lupin's went off the London Airport. During February most people tend to not travel with kids at school and work. "I'm so glad we chose this day I mean who want to miss Valentines Day!" Tonks said happily to her husband. The older man smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentines Day, pet."

Harry turned red holding back in tears. Every year holidays seem harder and harder for Harry even on Lillie's birthday, "Mooney how about you take the kids and I get some lunch before we fly." Harry volunteered trying to get away from the romance.

After lunch Tonks took Teddy and Lillie to the loo as Harry and Lupin got their tickets ready, "So are ready for elementary school?" Lupin asked as the muggle woman looked oddly at Lupin and spoke, "Surly you are mad! The boy is at high school at least!"

Harry laughed, "Yes, I'm a junior. He is from a different country so he is still learning about that kind of things." Harry said politely not trying to offend the old wizard. As a wizard it was almost too easy lying to a muggle. In the other hand Mooney looked like Harry was from a different world when he was talking about muggle high school.

"Harry, I thought you were in elementary school!"

Harry chuckled, "Elementary goes to kindergarten which you start at age five or six to fourth or fifth grade which is ten or eleven. It dispends on the population of the school or town." Lupin smiled, "Well I guess we do learn something new everyday."

It felt like days for Harry when he was on the plane. He didn't know what to expect at Washington. During the ride he kept Lillie entertained. He read to her, gave her pumpkin juice and let Lillie have you afternoon nap.

Within a few hours they finally made it to landing. They met Ron and Arthur, "So how was your muggle airplane ride?" Arthur asked Mooney once they got to Forks, "Oh fantastic I wonder how muggles can be so patient with traveling for so long!" Lupin said. "Tonks I didn't know you knew how to drive?" Arthur said,

"Oh my dad was a muggle so he taught me every time I came home from Hogwarts. Oh! Look we're here!"

The house was very open and wide. There were ten bedrooms and five bathrooms. Harry went inside to his room with his daughter, "This is my room Lillie." Harry said and right next to his closet door was Lillie's room. It was the size of Harry's room. Lillie fell in love with her room it was pink with broom painting on the wall everywhere and her old toys form home were waiting in her toy box.

That next morning Harry woke up at six and wrote out Lillie's and Teddy's schedule for Sirius took a shower and ate an apple and drove in his new muggle jeep he and Ron bought.

It was raining like any other day at London but this time it was America, "Nice ride." Someone called out. Hermione gave them a small grin.

The school very small luckily Hermione, Ron and Harry found the school's office, "Hello my name is Harry Potter and this is my brother Ron Weasley do you have our class schedule?" Harry asked politely to the woman at the desk, "Oh I see, right here Mr. Potter and this is you locker combination. Here you go Mr. Weasley and call me Ms. Johnson," the woman smiled

"What the bloody Merlin is a locker combination?" Ron cried to his adoptive brother. Harry smiled, "Don't worry Ron I show you!" Hermione laughed, "Sorry my god-brother went to a boarding school so he never had a locker before," Ms. Johnson laughed, "Yes that was the same way with the Cullen's!"

"Cullen's, who are they?"

Ms. Johnson smiled, "Well they are foster kids or well… they are quiet interesting. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have an adoptive son and daughter but the rest are all foster children and they came from Alaska awhile back. There quiet but lovely family." Hermione smiled thinking to herself 'this could be another magical family'

Harry thought class was never going to end. Everyone wants to hear his 'British Accent' or if he was single and got ask out twice. Which Harry denied. Harry wanted to go home and hide under a rock forever.

During lunch Harry sat with a girl from P.E and Hermione and Ron, "So how was school today, guys?" Jessie asked, Hermione smiled, "I love it! I'm surprised how much I missed like A.P World and A.P…'

"Mione, we don't need your bragging about class right now!" Harry interrupted then sighed, "Sorry, 'Mione, go on."

"Was the matter, Harry?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged, "I tell you when we get home Hey Jessie, who are those people other there." Harry asked trying to change the subject. Jessie turned around and gasped,

"Those are the Cullen's,"

"Oh, Ms. Johnson told me about them!" Hermione cried. Jessie nodded,

"Yah they all so pretty but don't waste your time even with Edward." Harry looked over the table. A group of pale teenagers with bruised eyes and dark eyes and only one was looking at Harry. Harry became pale and sickened, "Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked to her pale friend.

Harry ran off to the men's bathroom with a word. It was impossible! His curly brown hair the eyes, the lips, the height!

Harry stayed there till the lunch bell rang and ran straight to his car. He saw Cedric Diggory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Right after school Hermione and Ron found Harry in the jeep asleep in the back seat. By time they made it home Harry woke up, "Feeling any better mate?" Ron asked sadly to his brother,

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "No, not really." Hermione frowned, "Tell us everything when we get inside Harry."

Once Harry got inside and went straight into his room, "I saw a group of people the Cullen's… and then I saw…Ced…Cedric." Harry struggled to speak and imagining how Cedric even got here in the first place. Did Cedric die or did he fake it to renew his like?

Hermione frowned to Harry, "Harry its impossible… wait Harry… the Cullens are vampires!" Harry had tears, "Hermione I saw him die I saw him get buried. I went to his grave everyday. He can't be a newborn vampire or he would've killed us by now. Don't think that I'm making it up!"

"I'm not Harry but you are right Cedric would've killed us by now or have red eyes." Harry frowned, "Whatever let talk about something else."

Ron sat down next to his brother, "What was upsetting you today, mate? During lunch before you saw the Cullens."

"Oh it almost like, me being The-Boy-Who-Lived all over again! I got asked out twice, asked if I was single or 'can I talk in the 'British Accent' again'. I kind of wanted to get away from that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, don't worry, once everyone is noticing your type then it'll settle down and besides Harry it's a small town. They get to much new people here." Before Hermione leaved she turned to Harry, "And no more skipping classes or no college for you! You know the muggle rules!"

"Wait muggle have rules!" Ron cried. Harry gave his brother a small grin, "Well yes, but I tell you that next time."

****

"Edward you've been provoke since daylight," said the older vampire with silky blond hair. The younger vampire glared, "Father, who is Harry Potter?" Mr. Cullen froze, "He's from England. Why do you ask son?"

"He comes to the school. He's new here and I hear him saying that he has a brother and a god-sister." Edward froze, "Did I really die at 1918?" Edward asked embarrassedly. He swore if he was human he would be blushing right now. His father looked at Edward with concern, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Edward looked at his father, "Carlilse, when I saw him and he had memories. I couldn't read his mind but he could give me memories and they were me. It was a memory I've seen before but I never put a finger on it. Remember when you found me on the streets when I was hit by a bullet. I didn't remember anything."

The older vampire frowned at his son, "I know, maybe we should meet this family. You can't read his minds but give you memories they must be wizards."

"Wizards?" Edward asked in awe,

"Yes, wizard and witches, they are trained to block their memory. I bet Harry Potter did it for a reason. But what about his other siblings, can you read their minds?"

"Sometimes they I can but difficult to read. The other boy is the easiest. He is unintelligent in my judgment." Carlilse gave a small chuckle, "Anything else?"

"Not really I tell you if anything is different."

****

Everyone was sitting down quietly eating their dinner. Lillie was being grumpy from not having he afternoon nap and with unhappy Lillie there is a unhappy Harry, "Sirius did you make sure she took her nap today?" they man smiled proudly;

"Hey she can play whenever she wants too!"

"No Sirius! She needs a schedule! Lillie is only two she needs naps or she as you think from the sweetest baby to the meanest baby." Harry cried, Sirius chuckled, "Okay dad!"

Harry stood up and held his daughter, "I am one a dad! And being a parent is not as fun you think!" Harry dashed upstairs with his daughter.

Ron sighed, "Sirius, be easy on him today he didn't have the great first day as he thought he would." Lupin raised his eyebrow, "How come?"

"Well he… we think we saw Cedric today." Sirius spit out his butterbeer, "WHAT! You mean the Hufflepuff! The Perfect? The one who impregnated my god-son?" yelled Sirius. Hermione frowned, "Yes, well we think he's a vampire. Well if Cedric was a vampire we would be a newborn vampire and it can take decades maybe even centuries till they can control their blood thirst for human blood."

Lupin said, "You know I thought I saw a vampire today when I was at a muggle mall looking for some car parts today. This vampire woman stared at me and walked away like I smelled up the whole place."

Tonks giggled, "Did you?"

"NO!" Mooney cried blushing.

**-Harry's POV-**

I woke up at six and it was overcast and raining. I could see the pity look of my family's eyes knowing that I am hurt and confused so I try to not speak because if I did a tear would come out and never stop. When I got to school today my day would start with Honor Biology and then French II. I was glad we had a block schedule because Trig killed me yesterday and I no idea what was going on.

As I get out the car I see the vampire family. They all stared at me whispering. I looked back. It was almost a staring contest.

I got in Biology classroom seeing Mr. Molina welcoming me in I went through a small muggle fan looking at the vampire we know as Edward covering his nose looking in pain, "Hello Mr. Potter how are you today."

"Fine, thanks," I lied softly. The teacher smiled, "Your lab partner is Edward Cullen over there." I slowly nervously sat next to Edward, "Hi," he said bitterly. He had the same voice I felt dim, "I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Harrison Potter." I blushed more than the Gryffindor red color, "Umm, I'm actually called Harry. No one called me Harrison before." The vampire smiled at me. I looked at his smile. He has the same smile as Lillie, "Why are you here?"

I gulped no one asked me that. Nobody, they just wanted to know if I was single, "Umm, well where I was from lots of people died so I umm… we, decided it be best to move." Edward chuckled. He had the same laugh I knew I know this is Cedric but why is he so different?

"What's so funny?" I asked sheepishly, "You move to the coldest and wettest state in the U.S?" I nod, "Yah it reminds me of London a bit." Edward smiled but he still looked in pain, "Edward?" I asked sheepishly, he looked at me,

"Yes, Harry," memories filled up my mind of when he died when we first met. The vampire frowned, "Did you love a boy?" I raised my eyebrow, "Yes, he died when I was fourteen. We were somewhat bonded." Why was I telling him these things? The boy frowned,

"Why are you asking?" the vampire looked at me and left in time right as the bell ring. My heart was pounding faster than before.

**-Author Notes! : I am hoping to change some people back into human and some into vampires. I not going to spoil it for you so got to wait! Also it's going to be the same timeline as Twilight if that helps but a different ending and don't worry Dumbledore and Snape are going to be in the story sooner or later PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how I am doing with this story! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy reading this! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I didn't really know what to think after what happened at Biology class, thankfully I had French and Edward wasn't in it so I could take my mind of him for awhile, during class I was sitting next to Hermione and Mike Newton and his girlfriend Jessica.

"Hello I see we have a new students today so we are going to review a little bit and tomorrow 'hint, hint' apop quiz." Students laughed. I had a good class to get Edward or Cedric or whatever he is; I at least got him out of my mind.

During lunch I went to his salad bar, "Hello," said a deep and velvet voice, I turned around with a shock with a jump, "Oh, Edward I thought you ditched me at Biology earlier remember?" Edward chuckled, "Well I'm…sorry about that." Edward followed me to the cashier, "I think we can't be friends,"

I bit my lip trying to not show my emotions, "I telling you what you are far worst mood swings I ever seen. My daughter is less of a mood swinger than you!" Edward stopped, "You… you have a daughter?" I bit my lower lip. He was probably thinking I was a slut now, "How old is she?" he asked,

"She turned two a few days ago. You know I'm babysitting on Friday would you like to come and help?" Edward smiled, "Umm, where?"

"It's at umm, just a few blocks from the school I assure you can find it."

"Umm okay I meet you at six."

I smiled, "It's a date then." Edward smiled and slowly looked into my eyes, "Edward did you get mug… I mean color contacts there gold I've never seen that before." I was still wondering if this is the real Cedric I use to know or if this really is someone else, "Umm is not it's…." he walked away. I was right his mood swings are worse than Lillie. I went to my table with Mike, Ron, Jessie and Angela, "So what happen with Edward over there?" Angela asked, I blushed, "Umm I'm baby-sitting on Friday and I asked him if he like to help me."

Mike laughed, "Really, The Edward Cullen? He looks like he wants to eat you or something!" Ron and I froze as everyone laughed. I tried to put a force laugh, "I guess."

Jessica gave a small awkward laugh, "Hey Harry, Mike! Hermione, Ron and I are going over at Seattle tonight for prom dress and suit would you like to go and we can eat after?"

"Well,' Mike began, "Umm I have to work. Sorry." I doubt it he just didn't want to go, "Umm, well I actually need to see my dad. He works there and I have to take my…" I couldn't tell them I was a teenaged signal parents so I had to lie,

"I have to take my baby sister with me. Can I come and visit you at the restaurant with her?" I requested as I had my straight face on her. That was the best lie I ever told, Jessica smiled, "Totally we meet at O'Charlie's it's at 100th street and we have to be home by eleven."

I nod wishing I could've brought Edward with me.

After school I went straight home to pick up Lillie and then to Seattle with my 'friends' to visit Arthur maybe he had an idea about time traveling awhile dying. The school for wizards and witches was underground below a big neighborhood.

I pass by a small American boy with blonde hair and very tan came by, "Hi, do you know where Professor Weasley is?" the boy smiled, "He's over there to the left see!" the boy pointed and smiled, "I'm Eric by the way and I'm six!" I smiled at Eric he was surly full of energy. Lillie laughed at the boy as I try to keep her on my hip.

"Nice to meet you Eric, I suppose I see you later."

I went into Arthur's classroom, "Son! Lillie! What are you doing here! I wasn't excepting to see you till Easter!" he came and gave me a small side hug and cooed at Lillie, "So how's muggle school for you?"

"Fine," I lied, "Arthur I have a private question." Arthur nod, "Okay let's go to my cavity and we can talk."

I went into Arthur's room and it was not like Hogwarts. It was very muggle fashioned with maybe a wand or two I was surprised,

"Tea? Or milk for Lillie?" Arthur offered,

"No thanks. Arthur can you time travel when you do die?"

Arthur went pale, "I think that's not me to talk to about. I think you should talk to Severus Snape about that."

"Why, Severus?"

Arthur came to me with a small sigh, "Look Harry let me tell you something about time travel. If you know that you are dying you can have a time to compare yourself and time travel. I know a few people who have done it. But it's very deep magic and very difficult to do. Harry did you tell him about your nightmares before he'd…. Gone?"

"Harry?" Arthur asked again. I froze,

**Flashback**

It was storming that night and it was during the Yule Ball and Cedric and I sneaked into his bedroom and we talked till I fell asleep. I remember waking up that night from screaming and it took forever for Cedric to calm me down,

"Harry, tell me what happen," he kissed me on the head, "Sorry," I said with a small whisper.

"Sorry for a nightmare?" Cedric looked at me in the eyes, "Love, what happened?" I began to cry and hid myself on his chest as he rubbed my back softly, "it was you. We were at a graveyard and he… he was there and killed you…" I could feel the wetness on his shirt from my tears, "Harry, Love nothing can separate us, nothing. Not even death."

"Promise me something,"

"Anything, Harry."

"If you… do…"

"Harry, I won't. I might be gone for awhile but we will find each other again. I promise."

**End of Harry's flashback **

Cedric did know what if he did time travel and become a vampire to see me again and some how let fate maybe something stronger than fate to bring us back together. I looked at Arthur with hope in my eyes,

"I did, tell him the night when we…we…" I blushed, the night that made Lillie exist. Arthur knew what I was talking about. Arthur put on a sad grin, "I owl Severus and invite him to your place by Sunday."

"Thank you so much Arthur! I better go or I'm going to be late." Once I got outside and out of the neighborhood Lillie fell asleep on my shoulder. It was going to be a walk, "Hey you! Come here!" someone yelled at me, I couldn't see since it was so dark out so I continue walking away. I turn around finding that they were right behind me, "Leave me alone!" I yelled, "Or I …"

"Or, what?" Lillie started to wake up, I try to reach to my boots to get my wand but men were surrounded around me. "Go away! Please!" I begged but the drunken men laughed at me.

I wrap Lillie under my chest protecting her, the only thing I have left from the one I loved. Then a muggle car raced toward us, "Get in the car!" someone shouted at me. The men all ran away as I dashed into the car with Lillie.

Edward it was Edward,

Within a second or maybe less then that, we were on the highway, "Say something to not make me turn around!"

"Lillie! She need's a car seat and you need a seat belt!" Edward chuckled, "Need a seatbelt you have no idea what they were thinking!" he mocked, and I sighed forgetting that vampire had different powers. I assumed he was a mind reader but I calmly replied, "Look we need to be at O'Charlie's can you drop us off?" Edward sighed, "They already ate without you."

"How do you know?"

"Fine," Edward growled, I sighed in relief,

Edward, Lillie and I made it to the restaurant seeing that Ron, Hermione and Jessica already ate, "Mate! Where have you been?" it was Ron, Hermione ran to me with a hug, "We were so worried I try using the cell phone and you didn't answer, and Ron and Jess already ate."

Edward smiled, "Its fine I take them home and Lillie of course," Edward cleared his throat, "but they both need something to eat I assume Lillie need something to eat also." His twisted smile was still the same; Hermione had a goofy grin on her face, "Umm, okay… Harry do you want me to take Lillie home?"

"No it's fine. Lillie needs daddy time anyway she hasn't had it since we moved here." Hermione smiled ear to ear I could see why, I notice Edward was reading her mind. He was almost laughing, "And Edward Lillie's car seat is in your car!" Ron yelled back to Edward, "And he better be home before mid-night!" Ron said harshly,

"Thanks," I whispered to Ron, I looked at Edward seeing him with the silliest smile,

"Hello my name is Minnie and I'm going to take your order. What would you three like?" our waitress said smiling at me,

"Umm, can I have diet and can this little one have apple juice with a straw please." It's been forever since I've been at a muggle restaurant probably the last time I ever eat at a muggle restaurant was when I was nine, "And you sir?" Minnie asked Edward. Edward smiled politely, "No thanks,"

When the waitress went to get our orders I frowned, "Edward, you know I'm not scared of you. I know what you are." I said smoothly,

"Harry, tell me are you a wizard?"

"Yes, yes I am and you are a vampire. Besides that's how I had Lillie by being a wizard."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Your saying men can get… pregnant?" Edward said so softly so no one can hear us, "Yes," I whispered,

"Dada! Granny name Minnie!" Lillie said as she picked up one of the crayons I had in my bag, "Yes Lillie, granny name is Minnie! Good job!" Lillie clapped her hand with joy,

"I heard that name before. Minnie," Edward paused, "Harry, I feel like I knew you forever. I can't read your mind but you feed me with memories that feels as I been there and your blood is addicting to me it like a drug. I don't know what to say. It's the same thing with Lillie,"

His voice was so velvet and lustful, it was really Cedric, "Edward, I known you two years ago. I know it's hard to believe but you were a wizard too." Edward frowned, "Harry I'm so sorry but I don't know who he is but if he is me, I'm sorry I missed your pregnancy, the morning sickness, the mood swing and cravings and Lillie's birth, I wish Cedric was there. But I'm not him, I died in 1918, I'm so sorry Harry."

I felt a tears going through my eyes, "You have to be, he didn't die in that tournament and he promised me not even death could stop us!" I cried, "Look at Lillie! She looks so much like you! Her lips, the hair, even her skin color,"

Edward frowned and caressed my cheek, "You loved him didn't you?" he asked softly,

"With all of my soul," I cried, Edward twist, "Harry, even if I may or may not be Cedric can you still make room for me in your heart? I want to be a part of Lillie's life. Can you?" I open my eyes softly drippy looking at Edward's golden eyes, I tried to smile,

"I think I can do that." Edward nibbled my lower lip as I kissed him; I turn to see Lillie was covering her eyes the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After dinner Lillie fell asleep and Edward carried her to the car, "Thank you for carrying her Edward, she can get grumpy without her naptime." Edward smiled at me. I wanted to kiss him again. He was so beautiful, "No problem Harry she is so much like you." I blushed, "I always thought she was more like her other father, stubborn, full of energy,"

Edward chuckled, "Well next Friday do you and Lillie want to meet my family?"

"Sure, how about your family meeting mine, my family would love to meet you!" Edward lip curled, "I don't know my family's vampires."

"What if they don't like Lillie or me or my family?" Edward laughed as I heard Lillie waking up, "You're afraid that they don't like you and we are nothing but blood sucking monsters?" I nod, "Yea I've been surrounded by vampire and werewolf's all of my life and you are not a monster!"

"Dada," Lillie cried, "me wanna bo," Every since Lillie could talk she called her pacifier, bo. I never knew why but her bo was my light saver for these past two years of being a parent. I search my bag, "Here you go Lils." Lillie took her bo from me and fell right back to sleep, "Harry, what is a bo?"

I laughed, "Oh its Lillie's pacifier," Edward smiled again,

"Well this is my house," I said, "Harry can I do something,"

"Anything," I said as Edward grabbed my cheeks and we both kissed. His cold hands went through my hair as my tongue searched around his mouth. "I love you Harry," he whispered as I wiped his hair out of his face, Edward sighed, "Harry, I will help you to find this Cedric."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried Edward twisted lips smiled, "I don't know why but destiny brought us together for a reason." I kissed Edward again as he kissed my lips, I hope Lillie was asleep not watching this whole make out scene.

"I got to go; my god-father will throw a fit if I'm not home less than five minutes." Edward nod, helping me get Lillie out of the car. I watch him leave with Lillie snoring in my arms,

"Harry James Potter were have you been?" the first words I hear from Sirius the first thing I get into the door. He was becoming into Mrs. Weasley everyday. Sirius was sitting at the living room which was right next to the front door,

"I was at Seattle, remember?" Sirius stood up, "Yes but I don't also recall you telling me that you were driving with someone else with Lillie in the backseat!" I rolled my eyes, "Sirius, she is my daughter and do you think I will ever do anything to harm her?"

"Harry I am just worried about you. I can't let you get heart broken again. Remember when Cedric died you were almost suicidal!" he was right, right after Cedric died, I tried to kill myself twice from not eating and drowning myself in the perfect's Hogwarts bathtub. Neither of them worked, during the second task of the tournament we had to able to breath underwater and Cedric used a spell on me to not let me drown and with my eating habits I found I was pregnant with Lillie almost a week later and Poppy the school's nurse forced me into eating and I wanted Lillie she was the only thing of Cedric left.

I broke into tears looking at Lillie who was sleeping on the couch. What would happen if I did kill myself? I would've killed Lillie too and I'd never get to see Edward, Sirius gave me a hug letting my tears fall on his shirt,

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Sirius frowned, "no I am the one who should be sorry Harry. You are right, Lillie is your daughter and you'll never be her out there in harm and you do have the right to be happy,"

"I am," Sirius smiled, "in fact Edward and his family wants to meet us next Friday."

"I would love to meet them Harry," I went pale, "What's the matter Harry?"

"Well they're vampires. But, don't worry they only drink animal blood," Sirius frowned, "If this has to do anything about that vampire looking Cedric, Harry you have to move on!"

"Look I never going to give up, I know it's been hard on me but I'm not going to give up on him. No matter it takes, and Edward loves me and I love him too!" Sirius seemed priceless. He probably thought I was going mad but its okay… I think.

Once I got into Lillie's room I took her straight to her bed and after putting on my pajamas on I went downstairs to get some tea.

When I was in the kitchen I heard a knock on the front door. It worried me that someone was at the house this late. I open the door anxiously,

"Mr. Potter, how long does it take you to get the door?" Severus Snape sneered; I chuckled at my former potions teacher,

"Professor you know in Europe and here at America has a time change, right?" Severus sneered again, "Well I know I'm here early but Arthur told me you need to talk to me about your dead long lost lover."

I sighed heavily, "Well it's going to take awhile so sit down if you please," I really did have to watch what I say with Snape, "Tea?" I offered, "Be pleased," he said patiently,

"Okay here," I gave him the tea,

"Thank you, Potter. So," Severus began taking a sip from the tea, "Arthur tells me you believe you've seen Cedric but in different form. Correct?" I nod, "Yes, you see is he is a vampire and he told me he died almost ninety-years ago." I say, Severus nodded,

"I see. Is Cedric or the vampire, is he seventeen?"

"Yes, I believe maybe Cedric turned into a vampire to wait for me. But he forgot when he was changing," Severus lips curled, "Potter, Mr. Diggory did come up to me one time about this. Time traveling when you die, you see his body and soul moved. His whole body and his soul disappeared possibly after he was buried."

I tried to hold back my tears, "Severus when Cedric died, he told me to bring his body back for his father and mother; I watch him die." Severus nod, "Indeed you did but it take's time for the body to change into a different place and time set."

"Can Cedric be changed back?" I asked. I felt so selfish, "Yes he can and when he does his memory will come back to form but it will take about a month to make."

"And Severus,"

"Yes, Potter,"

"When I talk to him he told me he can read minds but he can't read mine but I can give him memories,"

"Don't worry Potter that is very common when people time travel," Severus blushed beneath his pale skin, "Potter does this vampire have any… romantic influence on you?" and of course I blushed with a shy nod, "Yes, but I have to talk to Edward about this,"

"I do it," a voice behind me said. I turned around, being ashamed of myself, "Edward, are you sure?" Edward nod, "Snape is right Harry. I feel as I have a memory that I can't put a finger on and Harry I want to be human again. We can get married, have children, I can be a father that Lillie needs, and I can travel in the sun without worrying about sparkling." I ran to Edward with tears, "But what about your family?" I asked Edward looked at me, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, vampire?"

"Can your make seven more?" I thought Severus was going to faint, "Only one condition,"

"What's that?" Edward asked,

"When I do die, change me."

Edward sighed, "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke up that morning with a slight head ache from having less than five hours of sleep. It was six thirty and I only had five minutes to get ready for school. When I got into the car I was still wet from the shower and my back-bag was unzipped with my coffee in my hand. I was glad it was a Friday and today I have to baby-sit Teddy tonight.

Severus was staying at the house till Edward and his family all become human again and so Severus can become into a vampire. Since it was sunny out I assume Edward had to miss school today. I felt awful for vampires have they miss the sun and the warmth on their skin.

School came by every fast and Hermione and Ron haven't seen me in such a good mood in years and happily I passed my French test.

"So Harry what are you doing over spring break?" Mike asked as we were going to our lunch table. I sat next to Hermione and Ron, "Umm, well I might go back to London to visit family." I said softly. Every once awhile, Cedric parents and I meet up so they can see Lillie.

"But dude," Mike chuckled, "What about prom?" I shrugged, "Well I don't know. I have to ask Edward. But is it a month from now?" I asked. Hermione nod, "Yes it is," Mike was still in shock about me and my 'gay' boy-friend, "Why don't you two go?" Mike asked,

"Yeah," Ron agreed,

"I don't know guys I mean…" I blushed, "I'm not a dancer remember? Even at the Yule Ball right Ron?"

"What's that?" Jessica asked, here's the lying game again, "It's some Christmas dance that our boarding school did." And Jessica felt for it., thankfully.

After school when I arrived home Lupin and Tonks were already gone, and Hermione and Ron went for a date and Severus and Sirius did some 'friendship catch up' When it was about nine o'clock when the sun was down Edward finally showed up,'

"Sorry Harry the sun was out,"

"Its fine," I sniffed, "can't really control the weather." Edward smiled in relive, "So, where is your god-son and Lillie?"

"Teddy is asleep and Lillie is eating her evening snack in the dining room. Do you want to talk to her as I take a shower?" Edward nod, "Love to." He kissed me let me go upstairs.

**Edward's/Cedric's POV**

The house smelled god awful when I came in. My adoptive mother Esme told me how Harry god-son's father was a werewolf. Somehow within a minute the smell became pleasant to me.

I went into the dining room finding Lillie eating applesauce in her highchair. Lillie had Harry's messy hair and the shape of his eyes but the rest was from Cedric, me. I knew I wasn't really Edward but I forgot what my name was. All I remember was waking up after seeing a teenager boy with raven hair and big emerald eyes. I never forgot him. Now he's here, quickly I fell in love with him and memories of him and me came into my mind.

When I found out that he was a single parent I knew that this was my child. She looked so much like my human self.

"Hi Lillie, what are you eating?"

"Cookie!" Lillie said as she jumped her high chair, "No," I chuckled, "That's applesauce!" Lillie shook her head, "No, Cookie!" I chuckled at the little toddler, "Lillie you need to eat your applesauce before cookie." Lillie clapped her hands laughing. When Lillie was done eating which I regret doing, letting her out of the high chair. As a vampire we never get tired but with this little trouble maker (which she got from her father) she was every where in the house. With her smell of blood it was easier but I still don't know how Harry can manage being a single parent with this kid.

I followed Lillie upstairs into Harry's room and then into Lillie's room. Her room was full of magic. I read to her about five different wizardly books and two bed time stories and somehow I manage to get Lillie in her nightgown.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried, "DADA!"

"Hush," I whispered, "Dada be here soon." I went through her messy curls as I rocked her in the rocking chair. When Lillie went to sleep I put her in her crib and sneaked downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw Harry talking to someone,

"Teddy was great Mooney," Harry said talking to his god-son's father. "Thank you so much Harry, Tonks and I really need to get out." Harry smiled; I love his smile and his big emerald green eyes, "No problem, Mooney everyone does need to have a night out," the werewolf smiled with a nod, "Well, Mooney I need to be getting to my bedroom now," Harry said probably wanting to go to his room and see if I'm still there.

"So how was Lillie?" Harry asked when he finally made it to his room.

"Great but Harry, I don't know how you managed to be a single parent. Lillie is a handful!" Harry had a small grin blushing, "She is but it keeps my day going."

"Harry," I asked softly,

"Yes?"

"I heard you talking to your friends about going out of town to London, England?"

Harry paled with a frown, "Yes, every month I go and visit Cedric's parents so they can see Lillie." I frowned, they were my parents. "Harry is their names are Amos and Minnie Diggory?" how did I remember that? I did I know? I looked at Harry who looked like he was going to bawl into tear, "It is you." He whispered,

Harry's mind started to feed my mind with memories. The day we first meet at a quidditch match to the night that I died and time traveled to 1918.

"Harry I remember now," I was no longer Edward Cullen and I never was. I am Cedric Diggory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**No one POV **

A month past by and so much has happen for the families, Severus was becoming weaker and the potion was almost done. Since Harry and now called Edward, Cedric went on a lot of dates. Rosalie and Alice volunteer to baby-sit Teddy and Lillie which they both fell in love with the toddlers very quickly. Jasper and Ron became best friends talking about battles and wars and Hermione and Alice became close friends and tend to go shopping more often. Ron became worried about Hermione who wears no make up is starting to wear make up. Esme and Tonks actually had a lot in common with Esme human life and Carlilse and Severus started to make potions for the mental illness for muggles.

"So Ced what are we doing today?" Harry asked to his lover, Alice smiled, "You see we lived at America more for a century so we are going to teach you the American sport."

"American football?" asked Ron when he got downstairs with Teddy, "Nope,"

"It's called baseball," said Emmett, Hermione smiled, "I'd read about that sport! Actually Dummy Hoy was the one who created….."

"Hermione!" begged Harry laughing, "Remember you don't need to tell us everything you know, okay!" Hermione blushed, "Well Ron and I are taking Lillie and Teddy to Build-a-Bear at the muggle mall and Sirius and Severus are on a date."

Harry jaw dropped, "Wait what!" Hermione smiled, "Hey I know right I never thought in a million years that they would be a couple! They dated for a month now." Harry chuckled, "Really and no one told me about this!"

"You are so dead Severus Snape!" yelled Sirius as he came in from the front door with Carlilse who was grinning ear to ear, "What wrong dad?" Hermione asked to her adopted father, Sirius blushed, "I tell you guys later but now I need to go and kill Severus right now."

Harry smiled, "Well Ced, it looks like we can't go its lighting," Alice giggled, "That's when we play silly!" Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed the Cullen's.

Cedric took Harry deep in the forest, where there was a baseball field hiding beneath the trees. Harry decided to watch since all of these vampires have powers. "So, Harry and Ed… I mean Cedric planning on having anymore children after he becomes human again." Harry blushed, "Well we have to get married first this time. To do the right thing, if I knew wizards could get pregnant I probably been more careful but I don't regret having Lillie in my life."

Esme smiled, "I think it's sweet. Before I got changed my son died when he was born and I tried to kill myself. But Carlilse saved me." Harry frowned, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry for your loss. I wouldn't know what to do if my little Lillie flower… gone." Esme nod, "Yes it's very tragic but I have wonderful adoptive children." Harry could see Cedric smiling from a distance, "What about you when you turn into human?" Harry asked,

Esme shrugged, "Don't know yet. Life is going to change for us. All of us."

"STOP!" Alice yelled, Harry could tell Cedric was reading her mind, he looked worried, "Every one get by Harry!" yelled Cedric,

"Cedric what is going on?" Harry asked worriedly, "Vampire's; not good once, they can smell you." Cedric said, "I am so sorry Harry I put you and everyone in danger I am so sorry Harry I shouldn't have brought you."

"Cedric look," Alice cried, "Keep your hat on Harry," Cedric said quietly,

**-Harry's POV- **

I put on my hat anxiously. All of my life I've been near by death since the age of one and I am not going to die this time or let Lillie have to be an orphanage like me nor have a single parent again. Life was just about perfect. Why now?

From a distance I see three pale people, one with red hair and blonde hair and another vampire with his long black hair. I felt frightened. With Voldemort it was being murdered with wands but this time you will be stabbed or bleed to death. I could feel the chills coming through my veins.

"Hello," said the long black hair vampire; I gulped, "This is Victoria and my name is Laurent."

"Hello Laurent," Carlilse said sofly, "This my family my six children and my wife Esme." I froze try not to blush for letting Carlilse for couting him in the family, "Well I see our blood different." Laurent said sniffly, Esme smiled, "Yes, so can we."

Cedric pushed me out of the way when he saw Laurent was sniffing the air, "Well looks like you brought a snack." Every vampire started to hiss at one each other. The girl Victoria pulled Laurent off from the Cullen's, "Come on let go Laurent. It isn't worth it, it's their snack," the red headed girl said softly.

Cedric picked me up and ran to the car (which was less than a second).

"What the hell is going on!" I cried, Cedric looked angry, "Laurent he wants your blood! He's going to haunt you till he gets you! We have to leave!"

"What about Lillie, and Sirius!" I asked, Cedric frowned, "Don't worry we get to them now we have to find you a save place." I knew I had to leave or my family would die. I couldn't let them die this time. Not this time, it was the best for me to die.

The Cullen's placed me into their home, "Okay Jasper you and Harry need to which clothing and Cedric you, Jasper, and Emmett will run around town having blood tracks and Harry I need your owl to sent a letter to your family." Carlilse said rushing around the house.

Jasper and I changed clothing. His clothes were too big on me, "Ced, I can't let you guy do it. Let me die and no one will have to." Cedric kissed my lips, "Harry Potter, I lost you once and I am not going to lose you again. You are my life now." I had tears, "Harry, Carlilse and I will take you to London where you were from." Esme explained to me.

I nod, "Okay, I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Author Notes: thank you so much for reading this. I know this is a short chapter but I though it'll make the story go a lot faster. We have only a few more chapters left time goes by too fast when you're having fun! Enjoy! **

Even being at London two thousand miles away I was afraid. For Lillie, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Mooney, Teddy even for Snape. I was scared of losing my family and of Lillie losing her own life because her two daddies were being careless. I know it wasn't Cedric's fault or anybody's but fate was all I could blame.

I woke up that morning hearing Carlilse and Esme talking, "Morning, Harry. Want any breakfast?" Esme said even before I open the door, "Oh, hi Esme, Carlilse I'm fine I'm not hungry right now, but thanks."

Carlilse smiled, "So Harry I bet you were wondering why your god-father was yelling at Severus the other day?" I smiled, "Yah," Carlilse smiled, "Well he already told the family and he said I can tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well it looks like Hermione is going to be an older sister." My whole body froze in shock, "Wait! What?" Carlilse and I chuckled, "He's pregnant!" I cried as Carlilse nodded with a chuckle, "Yes, he Harry."

I smiled, "That's great, but why Severus?" Carlilse smiled, "Life is full of mysteries, Harry. Just like you and Cedric." I smiled blushing.

That day I couldn't stop thinking about Sirius and Severus. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to make it. I just hope that the baby will have a happier ending than I did.

During that night awhile Esme and Carlilse went to get plane tickets from the airport to go back home since Laurent disappeared somehow. But that's when my whole world changed.

My muggle cell phone that Hermione gave me started to ring, I saw that it was my house phone number, "Hello?"

"Dada,"

"Lillie why are you on the phone?" then yelling and tears of Lillie screamed through the phone, "Daddy!"

"Lillie! I'm here Lillie!"

"You know your family doesn't have a good baby-sitting service."

"What did you do to her!" I cried feeling tears going though my face "Please this you and me, not Lillie." I cried, Laurent sighed heavily, "Alright then, fine. Meet me at your old school Hogwarts at the Room of Requirement this evening at eight p.m or let your daughter die."

"Okay, fine."

"Oh and don't tell your other wizard or vampire friends or they will die also with your daughter." I nodded with tears, "Okay, I meet you there but promise me you won't hurt her."

The evil man laughed cruelly, "Fine, be there."

When the phone hang up I didn't know what to do. This was it. I was going to die. Before I left I wrote a note,

_Dear family, friends, and to my baby girl Lillie,_

_I am sorry it has to end this way. Ron and Hermione you have been my best friends since the beginning of Hogwarts and the ending. You've been through my mood swings and craving with Lillie and thank you. Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy, I truly love you guys. You are my family and make sure that Teddy will watch Lillie and keep her away from bad boys. Sirius and Severus thank you for everything and congratulations with the new baby. Cullen's thank you for sacrificing everything for my family but Laurent has Lillie, I can't let her die. And Cedric, I love you and I always will when I die and be up in the heavens I be watching over you and Lillie. Please take care of our little girl and sooner or later I will welcome you with open arms. I am so sorry it has to end this way guys. But I have to do this for Lillie to life. _

_-Harry _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

There was no way out to get to Hogwarts without being seen. The pretty only time you can get in and out of Hogwarts is from the Hogwarts Train Express. So I have to dissaperated. I left my note right by my bed hoping the Lillie is okay and alive.

I dissaperated right by Hagrid's house there were so many memories I have there. I slowly walked up the stoned stairs up to the gates into Hogwarts with my invisible clock on. I could see Neville and Dean talking laughing about something they've said and Draco was bulling on some first year kid. There were so many memories. My heart sank; I was never going to watch Lillie grow up. See her get on the train for the first time. Give her all of my love and embarrass her till she wants me to let her go. I never see her play quidditch or just maybe a seeker like her two fathers.

I made it to the doorway of Room of Requirement. My veins were frozen and my heart was pumping fast enough I can hear it. When the door opened it looked just like two years ago when we had Dumbledore's Army.

"Dada?" I ran to my daughter voice, "Daddy!

"Lillie! I'm coming!" I yelled to her following her voice from the closet. When I open the closet door it a video of Lillie's crying when it was Christmas Day because she couldn't find me when we were playing go-hide-and-seek. I came in the video, "Lillie, its okay I'm here." I cooed as I watch myself from that video holding Lillie.

I turned around, "Where's Lillie?" I asked, the evil vampire laughed, "You see Harry your family is magical. So they can kill me. I did break into your house and I found this video of your daughter. She looks a lot like your vampire boy-friend does, she?

I gulped, the man smiled, "You know Harry I did promise you I wouldn't hurt her. When I found out you were gone I was worried that you've gone someplace that was far, far away. But when I heard your god-sister talking about you at London I came right here.

"You know Cedric will be heart-broken to see his lover dead." I grabbed my wand, "Avada Kedvera!" I yelled, Laurent flew into the sky then stood up and ran right into front of me and threw me to a corner of a wall. I head started to bleed lividly. Laurent laughed, "You think you can stop me from a killing curse?" Laurent chuckled as he grabbed a video camera, "No tell Cedric that you regret having him!" I refused too so I stayed quiet.

"No," I whispered, "This is between you and me, nobody else." Laurent laughed, "Well then die if you want to." Then a deep pain went through my leg. I could hear my bones breaking from Laurent stepping on it.

"Harry! NO!" it was Edward. He looked at me with sorrow and pain in his eyes. Laurent threw me into the next wall and bit my arm. I screamed in pain the pain was unbearable. It was worse than any curse I ever been hit with. The venomous spread through my body and a pool of red blood was spreading through my body.

"Alice! Get the head! Now!" yelled Emmett's voice,

I screamed in pain it was too much too bear, "Cedric, Harry only has a few minutes to live. You have to drink his blood,"

"Then I never stop,"

"You have to do this or he will die!" I could feel fresh wet tears going through my head, "I might accidentally change him Carlilse!"

"It's your chose Cedric. But Lillie needs him.

"Harry,"

"Yes," I whispered trying to fight the pain, "Fire! Fire!" I yelled, "Please make it stop!

"He has less than a minute Cedric,"

"Make it stop!" I screamed, "Harry, I'm so sorry.

Then pain on my arm hit but the fire was going, "Cedric you drank out all of the venomous it's gone now you're killing him! Cedric, STOP!

From the moment I was born fate knew I was going to die. Everywhere I went I had to die but maybe fate didn't wanted us. Fate didn't want me and Cedric together and death wanted to separate us.

Death seems so peaceful so calm. The pain started to go away as the darkness spread all around me. NO! I thought I wanted to live. I wanted Lillie, Cedric, Arthur, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Teddy.

I couldn't move or feel anything. I was dying and nothing could stop death this time.

**-Cedric's POV- **

I stop drinking Harry's blood, "Harry?" no answer, the room smelled like blood from Harry, "HARRY!" I cried. His face was pale as white and his blushed face turned into a dead skin color, "I'm sorry Cedric but he can't make it." Carlilse said calmly,

"HARRY!" I yelled crying my eyes out. I kissed Harry's bloody head for a last good bye, "I am so sorry Harry. This is my fault.

"Severus!" yelled Carlilse, "Take, Harry to the Hospital Wing! We think he's dead!" I could Severus with tears in his eyes. As a student here I never had seen him cry before. The older man dashed to Harry and carried him as he was crying.

We laid Harry at one of the Hospital Wing and Severus gave Harry potions.

"Oh my God!" cried Poppy looking at Harry, "What in Lord's name happen!

"A vampire attack," I say quietly, as I was holding the Harry's body's hand, "Is that you Cedric?" asked Poppy, "Yes it is nice to see you again Madam." I said softly as I wiped Harry's hair off of his beautiful face, Poppy nearly fainted.

**Author Notes: Okay don't worry there will be a happy ending! And the reason why I did put James in it was because Harry dad's name was James and I thought I'll be too weird to have a villain with the same name as your dad. I think no one is going to be changed but maybe, maybe not? So read the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying this story! In the future I will be writing about Lillie's life story as a teenager. So if any ideas tell me I would love to know what your ideas are about Lillie! Enjoy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm sorry Mr. Diggory but Harry Potter is dead," said Severus quietly looking at the human Cedric, "But at least Lillie has you now," said Severus said sadly, Cedric tears fell on his face, "I'm sorry too,"

"Sev'us," a whisper said softly coming through Harry's hospital room, "Did you say something Mr. Diggory?"

"No,"

"Sev'us. Cedric" Cedric turned around seeing his lover awake… Harry, "Harry! You're alive!" Cedric cried running to Harry, "Snape get Harry the Sleepless Draught potion, now!" yelled Cedric as Severus ran to Poppy's office, "Ced… I … fine."

"Harry we thought you were dead!" Cedric cried,

"Where is…" Harry gulped, "Everybody," Cedric held Harry's head with tears of joy, "They are at The Burrow waiting for any news about you. Harry I thought I lost you again!" Harry felt Cedric's hand, "You're warm." Harry cried with a smile trying to keep his eyes open. Cedric smiled, "Harry, I'm a human. I'm a wizard again. I remember everything perfectly now and Lillie actually called me Papa the other day." Harry had tears, "That's great Ced. We can be a family. The three of us together, it's like a dream."

Cedric kissed Harry as Harry kissed Cedric back, "Harry James Potter, I loved you since I first met you and even when I died you still didn't give up on me. Will you marry me and be my partner?"

Harry had tears going through his face, "Yes Cedric, a hundred times yes!" Harry kissed Cedric, "I love you so much Cedric Diggory,"

"I love you too Harry," Cedric smiled, "By the way well this Sunday, Severus and Sirius are getting married!" Harry smiled, "That's great! How long was I asleep for?"

"Since last Monday, I am just so glad that you are alive! I can finally see your sweet emerald green eyes again." Harry blushed which made Cedric smiled, "Well Severus is going to give you a Sleepless Draught and when you wake up you get better again like this whole vampire Laurent thing never happen again,"

"Cedric what happened with Laurent and that other vampire girl?" asked Harry,

"Laurent is dead. I know you already now how vampires die and the girl she died also. Somehow luckily Lupin actually was a werewolf that night and he read her mind about killing you and he killed her. He regrets murdering her but with that kind of vampire the only thing you can do is to kill them."

"Alright, Potter ready to take it." Severus said; Harry shook his head, "No not really." Severus smirked at Harry, "You know you are going to miss your muggle high school prom if you don't take it."

"Wait! What?" Severus rolled his eyes, "Just take it Potter."

**-Prom-**

Sirius and Arthur were taking pictures of the three teenagers, "Nice boot, cub," Sirius said chuckling. Harry smiled, "Thanks," Harry felt really bad, for the past week since Harry has been home every hour at night Sirius had to wake up Harry to make sure he was breathing but Carlilse rules and Lupin couldn't help since this week by the full moon and Tonks started working at a Kroger at night hours so it was just Sirius and Harry needed help taking a shower which Harry blushed like a storm.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Sirius said to his daughter, "and for you Weasley do not knock up my daughter! I know you Weasley's have plenty of sperms alright so do not…."

"DAD, Stop! We won't okay!" Hermione cried to her father as Ron was blushing redder than his own hair. Harry laughed, "So where's Severus?"

"Oh he's at Hogwarts at some stupid meeting," Sirius explained as Ron and Harry chuckled,

"Daddy!" Lillie ran to her father, "Hi Lillie," Harry kissed her on the head, "Where's Papa?" Harry smiled, "Papa will be here soon sweetie. How about you and Teddy go and play alright,"

"Okay daddy!"

Harry laughed watching his daughter, "I told you she is just like you," said a voice right behind Harry, "Cedric," Harry laughed, "Well she does like getting in trouble like when I was younger,"

"I like your boot you got there. Is it the new trend?" Harry rolled his eyes with a smile, "Yah you should get one after I step on it with this boot," joked Harry awhile Cedric and Ron were laughing together, "Well, Love ready to dance?"

"No, like I said I hate dancing." Cedric smiled, "Harry I've been to every prom for the past forty years. At lease I have you this time." Harry blushed, "Fine," Cedric smiled, "There so that now settled where is my Lillie flower?"

"Papa!" the little two year old ran to her father, "Papa, me dance too?" the toddler asked. Cedric smiled, "How about this Lillie flower, I take you dancing tomorrow with daddy during the wedding tomorrow," the little girl nodded happily and ran to Arthur.

By eight o'clock Harry and Cedric made it to prom. Harry didn't know what to do at a muggle high school prom. But for sure there was dancing and drinking everywhere. It was going to be like the Yule Ball all over again for Harry. Cedric and Harry went outside to be alone. It was very beautiful outside. The sun was shining right down at the ocean,

"So why haven't you changed Snape?" Harry asked as Cedric smiled as they started to slow dance to the music, "Well, Carlilse and Severus found a cure. It has some the Phoenix bird tears in it. So Severus can live a full life and die in an old age,"

"How did they get the bird?"

"Well Dumbledore felt really bad about that argument you two had two years ago. So as a gift he gave us the phoenix bird and now we use it for a good cause." Harry smiled, "Did you see him?" Cedric nodded,

"Yes, right after I became human again. He was very happy to see me alive and I saw my parents Minnie and Amos. They were filled with joy when they found out that I was alive and they told me stories about Lillie being born and everything." Harry blushed, "Yah I remember that." Harry whispered,

Cedric put on a small grin, "Harry, I am truly sorry about missing your pregnancy. If we ever do have children again, I will be there for every minute of it. Because I will never make up those two years of Lillie's life that I missed,"

Harry came up to his lover and kissed him softly, "Cedric, you did something that brought us together. You time traveled to find me. I know you are sorry but Lillie is two years old. She will have a life time of memories with her Papa." Cedric smiled, "I love you Harry and I will never let you go ever again."

"I love you too Cedric."

The song was ending and they stop slow dancing and they both kissed. It was the first time that he kissed Cedric since he was human mouth to mouth for a long time. This was the happy ending and the new memory Harry wanted.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Lillie! Wake up! We need to be at the train station in three hours!" yelled Cedric; "Five more minutes!" yelled Lillie. Cedric rolled her eyes, "NOW, LILLIE JEAN DIGGORY-POTTER!" the sixteen year old jumped right out of bed and join her family for breakfast.

Lillie Diggory-Potter had four brothers and hopefully a sister on the way. Harry told Severus that this was their last kid that they were having. Charlie was thirteen and triplet brothers. Gene, Edward and James were eleven,

"Lillie can you help me?" Harry asked his daughter as he gave Lillie plate full of food, "Sure thing dad." Harry was called dad or daddy and Cedric was called Pa.

Harry smiled at his daughter. As a baby she had the messy curly hair which turned into long and wavy just like her Pa besides having the shape of Harry's face and eyes she looked just like Cedric. Lillie's thirteen year old brother was also looked like Lillie but the triplets had Harry's raven hair and Gene and James had the green emerald eyes. Edward was the only one with brown eyes and was blonde hair, Cedric told Harry he looked a lot like his mother.

"So, trips," said Charlie to his triplet brothers, "Ready for Hufflepuff?" Charlie was in Hufflepuff and Lillie was in Gryffindor, and now everyone thinks that the trips will be a Ravenclaw by their smarts. Harry thought that Edward and James had a better change at Slythern.

"Nah, I mean Hufflepuff cool and all but I think Ravenclaw be cooler but Uncle Ron wants us to be in Gryffindor," Gene explained to his older brother. Harry smiled, "You know your father and I don't care what House you go to. I mean if you're in Slythern you'll be with Uncle Severus."

James smiled, "I hope! I want to be with Xavier and Tobias I know they are going to be Slytherns!" Cedric smiled at his son. Xavier and Evan were six months older than Charlie and James always looked at the twins as older brothers than Charlie.

"Well you know you can come to account to the hat." Harry said to his son, "Really!" Harry nod chuckling, "Yep but make sure it's the house you really want to be in." James nod to his father.

Harry groaned, "Harry Love, are you alright? You've been pale all day." Cedric said to his husband as Harry rubbed his swollen stomach, "I'm fine, the baby it's just kicking again." Cedric rubbed Harry's stomach feeling the baby kicking like a storm, "You are right, Love. You need to go to bed,"

"No I'm not missing the Trips first day of Hogwarts,"

At the train station Severus and Sirius made it with their two sons Xavier and Tobias who were also thirteen, "Well boys, be good; I hope I do not hear any trouble making at school with your friends," Severus warned to his children, the twins both nodded. Xavier Sirius Snape the oldest twin had Severus's pale skin and his dark night eyes and the black hair. Thankfully he had inherited his dad's Sirius's nose and his curly hair and Tobias Severus Snape had the nose, poor boy, Sirius thought, but Tobias always got into trouble for everything.

"Father, do you really have to be our Potion teacher?" Severus smiled laughing, "Yes, I apologies for humiliating you Tobias." Xavier laughed, "Really, Tobias what Charlie said about the talking toilets is not at Mourning Myrtle bathroom. Lillie said Charlie is just making that up!" Tobias rolled his eyes, "Yah what ever Xavier."

Sirius smiled as he saw that his god-son's family was coming ahead, "Well here come the trouble-makers."

"Hello, Severus," Cedric said greeting with handshake, "Greetings Diggory, I assure you Harry is doing well." Cedric smiled, "He's doing well and surly this is going to be our last one."

"Yes it is Cedric or you be the on carry this thing for nine months!" Sirius chuckled, "Yeah where is, Ron and Hermione Weasley?" Sirius laughed calling his daughter a Weasley,

"Oh, Hermione and Ron are already at Hogwarts. Since Rose and Hugo are nine and eight they're allowed to live at Hogwarts with them." Ron was a DADA teacher and Hermione was a Charms master.

Teddy came behind Lillie, "Hey Lils ready for the year?"

"Want it to be over with!" cried Lillie, "nothing ever happens anymore," Lupin and Tonks laughed, "Wait and see," Tonks whispered so only Harry can hear; Harry smiled, "By the way Mr. Diggory-Potter how is the Cullen's?" asked Teddy,

"They are wonderful," Cedric said, "Carlilse and Esme found out that their daughter Rose is a witch so she'll be tending to Hogwarts next year," Severus sneered, "Great as the Head House of Slythern and a Potion Master I have to deal with all of you and now a Cullen, just wonderful." Sirius chuckled, "Come on pet I assume you love them."

Charlie joined the group with the goofiest grin on, "Charlie Ronald Diggory-Potter what have you done this time?" Harry asked his son, Charlie laughed,

"I just saw Teddy and Lillie snogging!"

Cedric bit his lip. Fourteen years ago he saw Lillie for the first time and every since she was his little girl but now Lillie was sixteen with a boy-friend, Teddy. Harry laughed, "You're too much like your uncle Ron," Gene nodded, "For once I agree with dad there," Edward laughed with Gene.

The train started to horn for the last call. Harry watched his five children leave Hogwarts, "You know Harry they'll be fine." Cedric said as he kissed Harry on his scar, Harry smiled, "I know."

As Cedric and Harry got into their muggle car Harry froze and moaned again, "Cedric, I think it's time."

Many hours later Harry gave birth to a healthy baby girl and named her Ginevra Esme Diggory-Potter. Life was almost perfect. Or was it?

**In the future I am going to be writing about Lillie and her family and also the Snape and Cullen's as well! I hope you enjoyed this story as much I did! Thank you so much! :) **


End file.
